Welcome Home
by br0kenztar
Summary: ShōgoxRei, viñeta. Sagara Rei creyó por un momento que ponerle localizadores a la familia Sena era buena idea. Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Love Stage!/Back Stage! No me pertenece, si no a Eiki Eiki y Taishi Za__ō. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para entretenimiento mío y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Alerta de Spoiler**: Leve. Si no has leído los primeros cinco capítulos de las novelas vas a creer que me estoy inventando algunas cosas.

**Welcome Home**

**Viñeta**

* * *

"¿También me has puesto un rastreador?"

"No seas ridículo… no estoy interesado en tu vida personal."

Sagara Rei lo había dicho con seriedad en su rostro, dando a pensar que estaba hablando con la verdad. Cuando en realidad dentro de su eficiente cerebro estaba tratándose de convencer que no era una mentira lo que dijo.

Oh Rei, si el que está siendo el ridículo eres tú.

Cuando Shōgo estuvo incomunicado con su familia por tres años y se reencontró con Rei en un concierto que estaba dando en Japón, cuando CRUSHERz solo era una banda Indie; y con el ahora incidente con Izumi. El manager de SenaPro comenzó a obsesionarse con saber donde estaba cada miembro de la familia Sena, no solo con saber su agenda de trabajo, sino llegar al extremo de colocarle a cada uno un rastreador GPS en un accesorio que Rei sabía que nadie salía de la casa sin eso.

Y la frase: "cada miembro de la familia Sena," incluye a Shōgo.

Aunque a Rei le costaba admitirlo, y hasta se había convertido en casi una rutina. Cada vez que el primogénito de los Sena salía de tour con su banda, cada tercer día revisaba el rastreador para asegurarse que se encontrara en el país correspondiente según las fechas de los conciertos. Hasta se enteraba antes de cualquier otro miembro de la familia cuando el rubio ya se encontraba en camino de regreso a Japón.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que el rastreador mostraba que se encontraba en los Estados Unidos desde hace diez días, cuando se suponía que ya debería terminar la gira por Latinoamérica.

Al principio Rei intentó mostrarse tranquilo, "Alguna fan debió haberle arrancado el collar que Shōgo siempre carga consigo." Pero eso no explicaba que las coordenadas eran las mismas desde hace días.

"Hubo un contratiempo y se retrasaron los conciertos en Latinoamérica." Las fechas no habían cambiado y no había noticias de algún incidente.

"Perdió el collar." De nuevo, las coordenadas ya debieron haber cambiado.

Estaba perdiendo la compostura, ya eran bastantes noches en vela que se las pasaba enfrente a la computadora con la esperanza que el rastreador mostrara una nueva localización. Sin resultados positivos por los días siguientes.

Decidió que lo mejor era comunicarle a los otros tres miembros de la familia que algo le había pasado al rubio. La oportunidad perfecta se dio cuando los encontró conviviendo en la sala de estar, de esos raros momentos cuando Izumi no se encontraba encerrado en su habitación.

"Rei," Seiya le llamó cuando lo vio entrar e inmediatamente notó el rostro cansado del manager, "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pasó algo?"

"¿Estás durmiendo bien, Rei?" también preguntó Nagisa al ver las notables ojeras.

"Es sobre… Shōgo…" respondió lo más calmado posible, repasando en su mente como diría todo sin sonar como un enfermo cuando diga que todos tienen rastreadores consigo.

"¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?" preguntó el pequeño rubio.

"Él… creo que—"

"¡Estoy en casa!"

El saludo dejó paralizado a Rei y ni se molestó en voltear para saber quien se trataba porque la voz era inconfundible, haciendo que cada vez dejaba de sentir nudos en el estomago de la preocupación que tenía.

"¡Hermano!" Izumi el llamó con alegría. "Rei estaba a punto de decirnos algo sobre ti."

"¿De mi?" preguntó el primogénito al entrar a la sala y colocándose a un lado del manager, quien aprovechó para fijarse si el cantante traía su collar. Justo en ese momento Shōgo lo miró a los ojos y Rei solo pudo sentir como algo pesado caía en su estomago.

"¿Qué querías decirnos, Rei?" preguntó la pelinegra.

El joven de anteojos solo respondió que hubo cambios inesperados en la gira que atrasaron el regreso del cantante para la fecha programada. Después solo se le ocurrió la excusa que había olvidado algo en su departamento por lo que iría por el rápidamente. Todo por salir de la situación incómoda de que Shōgo sabía de los rastreadores, ya que su collar estaba desaparecido mas la mirada que le había lanzado el vocalista.

oOOo

Cuando Rei escuchó unos golpes a la puerta de su departamento sabía exactamente de quien se trataba. Aunque tenía todas las intenciones de no abrir, al final le cedió la entrada al cantante.

"Por algo me preguntaba como era que sabías el día exacto que llegaba a casa," el rubio comenta con una sonrisa.

"No seré tu manager pero tengo conocimiento de tu agenda de trabajo," no era mentira, pero con eso esperaba que Shōgo se olvidara de mencionar el rastreador.

"Creí escucharte que no te importaba mi vida personal," le recordó.

"_Agenda de trabajo_," le repitió, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "No tiene nada de 'vida personal' escrita en ella."

"Oh~ entonces no creo que te importe si hago esto," coloca ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de Rei y posa sus labios sobre los de él por largo rato. Cuando se separan solo le susurra, "Estoy en casa."

"…Bienvenido a casa."

**END**

* * *

Inspirado en la escena del anime donde Shōgo le pregunta a Rei si también le ha puesto un rastreador.

Solo vi Love Stage por que me llamaron la atención estos dos y terminé decepcionada al ver que no hubo mucha interacción entre ellos (si no hasta el último capitulo). No he leído el manga por lo que no se si le fueron fiel a este.

Pero hace poco descubrí las novelas y ahora si soy feliz que hasta me obsesioné con ella. Lamentablemente no hay muchos fics de esta pareja… así que decidí aportar con algo ;)

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un review con sus comentarios.

_Mata ne~_


End file.
